The Legend of Krypoten + SedrixCellix Horrifying Story (Death)
This story is about Both Guys named Krypoten and SedrixCellix Please enjoy For the Krypoten game please play here https://web.roblox.com/games/1642086228/Subject-K Introduction of this Story and WARNING !!!WARNING!!! This story is not for children under 13. Please read with caution. Krypoten Privacy mode speaking: K r y pot en Krypoten is one of the roblox people who was very very scary He stalk MightyJoshuaJesseAlt and other peoples There was a tape of Krypoten's video game that was not made by me but unknown It could have been him https://web.roblox.com/games/1642086228/Subject-K is the game of krypoten The krypoten video belongs to be here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZTDKg1Onpg&feature=youtu.be Please note the video is scary or if you are brave just watch it There was a large hallway in the video and i was the video author i left because i was scared It scared me i freak out i do not know whats at the end the game seems to be singleplayer Krypoten said there was a room at the one of the corners at the end wall and there was 2 ways to go if they got the wrong one they would find krypoten thier game may be crashed up this is real Scary but krypoten was named Hyprocite by MightyJoshuaJesseALT SendingPlewi was simillar to Krypoten Krypoten yelled at everyone and left Terryfirut roasted Krypoten heres the proof Krypoten:MAGICAL IS A NOOB IN TUXEDO! MagicalRoaster: Krypoten you are a Hyprocital idiot that blamed mighty for no reason you stupid idiot nothing doing blamer Krypoten:Mighty you suck i hope you cried MightyJoshuaJesseALT: I am not crying idiot Terryfirut:I ROASTED KRYPOTEN SO HARD! Krypoten the Hyprocite by MightyJoshuaJesseALT "Krypoten your a hyprocite idiot you suck you thought i really cried but not just like bluey bluey tried to be famous on the site your a motherfucking shit sucker krypoten you really fucking suck you suck also stop stalking us bitch fucker i did not abuse your shitass hahahahahahahahahahahaha you very fucking suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krypoten you are a shit idiot all you did was nothing to me and blaming me like a stupid noooby idiot nooby noob haha you said magical was a noob in the tuxedo ha i wish that you die like what jump119 suppost to do jumjum113 my supporter calls you a sucker and hyprocite because you are hated by everybody you ban people in BASTSI you shit go die go die" I dream of this message in yesterday Krypoten Hyprocitical and Creepy 1.Stalking 2.Cannibalism 3.Calling magical a noob in tuxedo 4.Blood facility 5.Blaming people 6.Bully 7.Hyprocitical 8.Roasting Krypoten creepiest rules Thats how Krypoten suppost to be SedrixCellix SedrixCellix is a Horrifying player on roblox Story of Sedrix Story of SedrixCellix On March 30 2017 there was a person named Sedrix who was hated by people and made jump get a sick feeling He proceeds to take revenge with his Heroism he thought he was cool but he is not Sedrix was not a good person and Hated by alots of People Hated by everyone Sedrix was anti by Roblox Users and He actually lost it he very lost it So he decide to Commit suicide The hate stills goes on People was banned by SedrixCellix Quitting roblox and rage and lost it People was erased from 1 million And then thats all The end Category:Entities Category:Site Based Category: Category:Games